


The Sorrow of Sherlock Holmes

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Post Reichenbach, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Sorrow of Sherlock Holmes

You saw him.

The words trembled on your lips as you watched him walk. He was limping again.

You saw him.

He was drunk, you suspect. Very, very drunk. He stumbled and didn't get up for a long time.

You saw him.

You almost smiled as you saw him out with Lestrade. A case. A... lunch. He wasn't alone.

You saw him.

And then you stopped seeing him.

It hurt all too much. A punch in the chest with every glimpse.

 

 

You regret sending the message. It was a bad thing to do. You know it was.

'Come back outside.'

An unknown number. A thrill of danger.

'why should i?'

'Just walk back outside, John.'

No response. Not in a text. But he walks outside and it feels like you... It feels like falling again. He looks around curiously, then sighs. He has the cane. You want to snap it in two.

"I came outside, now where are you?" He asks, asks to the air. Then he slumps. Walks back inside.

You saw him, though.


End file.
